


Occasum Solis

by Muthesox



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Mind Manipulation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muthesox/pseuds/Muthesox
Summary: Description d'une histoire d'un humain se retrouvant en Equestria.C'est une histoire banale, il n'y a ABSOLUMENT rien de bizarre dans cette histoire.





	

La forêt Everfree rassemblait de nombreuses créatures différentes et uniques qu’on ne voyait pas dans les autres parties du pays d’Equestria ou dans les autres pays de la planète Equus.

 

Ce jour-là une nouvelle créature, unique dans tout Equus, apparut inconsciente dans la forêt au milieu d’une clairière légèrement dégagée, venant d’arriver d’une autre dimension par un procédé inconnu.

 

Malgré son inconscience aucune créature dangereuse de la forêt ne l’attaqua, mais ce n’est pas pour autant que la créature était sortie de tout danger : en effet la blessure responsable de son état d’inconscience saignait.

 

Fluttershy vivait assez près de la forêt et s’occupait des animaux. Il lui arrivait de s’aventurer dans la forêt plus souvent depuis quelque temps, en fait depuis que le pouvoir de son regard s’était affermi et que Discord semblait vouloir accourir au moindre problème pour la sauver.

 

Dans la forêt Everfree, toutes les créatures hostiles que Fluttershy avait pu rencontrer avait fui devant son _regard_ et la forêt ne lui faisait plus peur désormais.

 

Fluttershy aimait sa nouvelle passion : répertorier les différentes espèces de la forêt Everfree. Discord s’amusait ensuite à lire ses notes et l’informait alors de la façon dont il avait utilisé sa magie chaotique pour créer les nombreuses espèces de la forêt Everfree.

 

Lorsque Fluttershy tomba sur une espèce inconnue, une espèce de singe sans poil totalement habillé, au milieu de la forêt Everfree, elle appela immédiatement Discord car cela lui semblait bizarre.

 

« Oui, mon exploratrice du chaos ? » demanda Discord alors qu’il apparut à côté de Fluttershy.

 

« Discord, peux-tu m’expliquer ce qui est passé par la tête quand tu as crée cette espèce ? » demanda Fluttershy en désignant la créature qu’elle avait découverte.

 

Discord se retourna pour regarder dans la direction que Fluttershy pointa avec sa patte avant.

 

Discord écarquilla les yeux alors qu’il découvrit la créature inconnue.

 

« Fluttershy, ce n’est pas une de mes créations » L’informa Discord alors qu’il approchait de la créature inconnue « En fait, cette créature vient d’une autre dimension. »

 

Fluttershy regarda Discord incrédule.

 

« Discord, comment sais-tu cela ? »

 

« Fluttershy voyons, je suis une créature du chaos, et je peux parfaitement sentir l’énergie que cette créature dégage, elle porte la signature d’une autre dimension.” Expliqua discord alors qu’il se pencha vers la créature.” Par contre je crois que si nous ne pressons pas, on ne saura jamais ce qu’était cette créature. »

 

Discord pointa alors à Fluttershy la couleur rouge qui s’étendait dans les vêtements de la créature au niveau de sa poitrine.

 

« Oh ma Celestia ! » S’exclama Fluttershy. « Il saigne ! »

 

« Et il respire à peine. » Informa discord. « Nous devrions le soigner au plus vite. »

 

Discord claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître Fluttershy, la créature et lui-même au cottage de Fluttershy.

 

« Discord ! Voyons ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » S’exclama Fluttershy encore sous le choc de la téléportation.

 

Fluttershy ne perdit pas de temps alors qu’elle s’activait à soigner la créature installée maintenant dans son lit, alors que Discord faisait apparaître différent équipement d’hôpital dans la pièce.

 

« Hum… intéressant ! »

 

« Discord ? »

 

« Mâle apparemment »

 

« Discord ! »

 

« Vêtements manufacturés dans son pays d’origine… »

 

« Discord !! »

 

« Nombre de chromosomes… »

 

« Discord… »

 

« Évolution à partir de ?… »

 

« Discord ?! »

 

« État de santé… »

 

« Discord !?! »

 

« Se réveillera dans… »

 

« DISCORD !!! »

 

Discord sursauta au cri de Fluttershy.

 

« Oui, mon petit pégase d’amour ? » Demanda Discord en clignant des cils de façon exagéré.

 

Fluttershy soupira de dépit.

 

« Je suis en train de le soigner, arrête d’utiliser ta magie chaotique pour tenter de l’étudier, on ne sait pas les effets de ta magie chaotique sur cette créature. »

 

Discord regarda Fluttershy avec un sourire.

 

« Mais ma chère bonté incarnée, la magie chaotique n’a aucun effet néfaste sur cette créature, je l’ai vérifié avant de lancer mon premier sort sur lui » Informa Discord avec un grand sourire.

 

Fluttershy se figea une seconde avant de reprendre ses soins sur la créature.

 

« Discord, tu es impossible ! Ne pouvais-tu pas me le dire plus tôt ? » Demanda Fluttershy.

 

« Tu n’as pas posé la question, papillon ! » Riposta Discord.

 

Fluttershy tiqua légèrement.

 

« Tu es impossible Discord. »

 

Fluttershy continua les soins alors que Discord continua son étude.

 

Lorsque Fluttershy eut fini, la créature était soignée, endormie dans le lit de Fluttershy et était reliée à différents appareils d’hôpital par les bons soins de Discord, ainsi que quelques appareils que Fluttershy n’avait jamais vu dans un hôpital.

 

« Discord ? » Fluttershy regarda vivement discord en pointant les appareils inconnus.

 

« Hum ? Ces appareils-là ? Ce sont des appareils chaotiques d’étude de créature inter-dimensionnels ! »

 

Un bip résonna, coupant discord dans ses explications, il se précipita vers l’appareil en question.

 

« Haha ! » dit-il en lisant un papier sorti de l’appareil ayant bipé « Cette créature est appelé ‘ _H_ _umain,_ _Luc’’ »_

 

Il montra le papier à Fluttershy qui fronça les sourcils.

 

« Il a vraiment marqué _‘Humain,_ _Luc_ _’_ sur ce bout de papier que tu me montres, Discord ?” Interrogat Fluttershy.

 

« Oui, ma chère co-chercheuse, c’est ce que dit ce bout de papier » Affirma Discord en regardant à nouveau le papier et en le remontrant à Fluttershy

 

« Discord » Soupira Fluttershy « Tout ce que je vois sur ce papier est une caricature de Twilight ! »

 

Discord regarda à nouveau le papier, se mit à côté de Fluttershy et mit le papier de telle façon que lui et Fluttershy puissent le voir en même temps. La caricature de Twilight était bien visible.

 

« Fluttershy » Dit discord « je t’assure que sur ce bout de papier qu’on est en train de regarder tous les deux en même temps, il a bien marqué _‘Humain, Luc’_ écrit en chaotique.”

 

Fluttershy fronça les sourcils alors qu’elle voyait toujours la caricature de Twilight sur le bout de papier.

 

« Vraiment discord ? Du chaotique ? »

 

Fluttershy regarda Discord de façon insistante, à la limite de l’utilisation de son talent _« Le regard »._

 

« Ho, si tu voyais ta tête 'shy, c’est trop drôle » Éclata de rire Discord.

 

Fluttershy regarda Discord qui se roulait par terre de rire avec une pointe de réprobation et un petit peu d’amusement.

 

« Discord » Commença Fluttershy.

 

Un bruit provenant de l’humain interrompit les deux chercheurs.

 

Se retournant vers l’humain, Fluttershy et Discord purent voir que celui-ci était en train de se réveiller.


End file.
